TLC: Tender, Love, and Care
by V. Versailles
Summary: Swan-Queen. "I love you, Regina Mills," Emma said, slightly choking on her heart's declaration, as tears formed in her emerald gaze. Regina felt like she'd pass out at any moment. What was happening to her only existed in what "the real world" deemed silly, cinematic bliss. An almost childish fascination of sorts."


They stood in Storybrooke central park, just beneath the falling leaves of Autumn. The air a calm breeze and cold. Making them pull there coats tighter around themselves. Emma looking anywhere but the regal brunette. And Regina stealing glances at the blonde, as she tried to put her focus on anything else but True Love on impressive stems- legs. Emma wore a bright red snow hat, her blonde hair pooling around her face and neck. Tan, Ralph Lauren sweater under an open, waist length pea-coat, black jeggings and tall German style boots fitting perfectly to her bottom.

The ever regal Regina all bundled in a lengthier, black pea-coat. Red scarf wrapped and bunched nicely around her neck. No slacks but thermal, fitted pants and tall boots of her own. The riding kind, that made Emma oogle her more than usual. Her jet black hair grown out to her shoulders, was worn wisp back in a relaxed up-do.

The power couple- well homies had spent the day together. As they usually did, busy or not. The Sheriff with no pressing task and former Mayor with lots of free time. Over time, Henry grew up rather quickly and wasn't around as much. Being occupied with getting in to college and all. So bonding over more than sharing a kid was inevitable.

And that's when it happened, Emma falling for Regina and vise versa. Both had come to a point, where companionship wasn't enough. They needed that significance they already felt but never acknowledged out loud, in living color.

So, both thoroughly frustrated and scared in there own right. An ever observant and outspoken Ruby suggest Emma make that move and take Regina to her favorite spot and "tell her!" She could still hear Ruby's urgent encouragement.

An empty thermal of spiked hot cocoa sat on the bench nearby. Apparently brandy and that ridiculous cocoa drink of Swan's was damn good call.

It was now or never, as they say. Regina gets up from the bench and walked out a few paces, before stopping. She needed to catch her breath a second.

"Hey, what is it?" Emma asked, quickly following suit. She stood a step behind the brunette. And took in a nervous breath. She knew exactly what was on Regina's mind. All the right words came to mind and fell on the tip of her tongue. Just as Regina turned abruptly and said it first.

"I love you," Regina admits, incredibly sincere. Her cocoa eyes so intense they faired to warm amber and glistening with pure adoration. Emma stare with startled green eyes. Completely slack jaw and utterly speechless. Time seem to slow down, the world around her fading out. Leaving only herself and Regina. Something she'd only imagine. This- OMFG This exquisite ratchet, ex-Evil Queen- Regina Mills just declared her love for her- the woman she'd had the most strained and fascination of acquaintances. Regina's smiled at her like she was the only thing in existence that mattered. A look she hadn't ever received a day in her life. Not from her new found parents, not even from Neal. The man that _"gave"_ her Henry. How did she ever end up here, like _this, this was insane..._

Sure there were signs of romance and promise. A gentle hand brushing a stray tresses behind her ear. Longing gazes, that ended awkwardly- at first. And quickly became a come thing among them. They shared meals and talked over drinks often. Hell, they were practically dating. The agonizing near kisses and at times, overly affectionate touches and inside jokes added screamed... Love. Something both woman wanted from each other more than anything else in the world. Enchanted and "reality" alike.

_Emma._ That husky, feline voice called her name, pulling her out of her head. A gentle, warm hand taking her hand, caressing it. Those dilated, pretty amber eyes breaking gaze, lowering with all too expecting disappointment and sadness. So, Emma did the only thing she could manage in such a painfully wonderfully situation as this one. Gently gripping the former Mayor's hand, she raised it to her lips, kissing it. Seemingly startling the brunette, that looked wildly at her face, there eyes connecting again. And with that, Emma leaned down, her pink lips capturing apple- red lips. That tastes as brilliant as they've always looked. Regina sighed a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A sensational warmth spreading through her entire body, ripping the doubt from her mind. And making her heart shine to the point. An indigo energy surged through her body, making her eyes burn a brilliant indigo. Emma's eyes burning a brilliant gold. As the blonde watched her a moment through long lashes. They're eyes weighing closed again, as they continued to kiss. Until they parted for some much needed oxygen. Regina's arms hugged around Emma's neck. And Emma's arms resting up Regina's, hugging the slightly shorter woman possessively. Regina lay her head on Emma's shoulder, the softest of smiles on her lips; as well as Emma's. "Where have you been all my life?" Emma blurted, her eyes finally weighing open. Regina chuckled at the appropriately corny question. Emma blushed, her words registering. Damn she was such a cheesy romantic.

Her amusement rapidly faded. And she nudged Regina to straighten up and look at her, fixing the magical woman with an almost too serious look. "I love you, Regina Mills," Emma said, slightly choking on her heart's declaration, as tears formed in her emerald gaze. Regina felt like she'd pass out at any moment. What was happening to her only existed in what "the real world" deemed silly, cinematic bliss. An almost childish fascination of sorts. But hell, all she'd known was a storybook. She was every bit a fairytale. Emma too, really.

Emma grinned hard now. Watching Regina get lost in her thoughts as she always did; the thoughtful look on her face so damn adorable. "What?" Regina asked, snapping out of her daze. "Your the finest thinking woman I've ever seen," Emma admitted. Regina chuckled, her nose scrunched a bit from the butchered reference of the "thinking man." Emma sighed, all dreamy eyed. "I'm so keeping you woman," Emma blurted, leaning in for an Eskimo's kiss.

"Ahem," Came a sudden voice. Both women looked over to see Snow choked up, her dark eyes shinning a brilliant golden and teared with joy. Expression all kinds of relieved. Charming looking almost as appreciative and idiotic. His eyes just as golden. They looked every bit the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

Regina blushed, along with Emma. "Ugh, it's about time- you had all on the edge our seat for forever," Ruby said, smiling widely. Belle hugged at her side, smiling with so much excitement her blue eyes sparked more than usual. "I'll say," Henry second that; the seventeen year old, young man pulling that infamous Swan grin.

"Come here, man," Emma said, releasing Regina enough to beckon Henry with an open arm. He accepted graciously and hugged his mothers.

A loud applause sounded off, as the entire town had turned out. Only the closet to Emma and Regina nearest. Though hugs and cheers went around.

A/N: Well, that went better than I imagined. I'm usually stone walled when it comes romance. But,** TLC **turned out well. I listened to _August Alsina Kissing On My Tattoo's _on repeat all morning. I miss my Ex- sigh. So, this story will continue. Hope you liked it. Favorite it, follow it, drop me a comment. Thanks again for time spent.


End file.
